Chapter 743
Chapter 743 is titled "Dressrosa in Turmoil". Cover Page Cover page request: "Karoo and Vivi play tennis" by Mokuku from Aichi. Short Summary Sugar's defeat starts a chain reaction of chaos and anarchy all over Dressrosa as all the toys are returning to normal, which in turn restore the memories of their existence to their loved ones which had been previously lost due to being transformed. Many of the former toys turn out to be an assortment of people and animals that have lost to or crossed Doflamingo in the past. The dwarves are grateful to Usopp who is barely conscious from his ordeal. Once Kyros regains his human form, he rushes straight to the Palace to save King Riku and exact his revenge on Doflamingo immediately and wastes no time in doing so. He decapitates the young lord with ease in front of everyone present. Meanwhile, Zoro is still locked in battle with Pica, who has seemingly vanished. At the Colosseum, the chaos also reaches the audience and in the middle of it all, Sabo decides to decimate the central ring bringing the whole floor of the stadium down to gain access to the basement where his true objective is. Koala, who is watching the scene, informs Hack that Sabo is heading his way. Long Summary Usopp and Sugar scream as the latter passes out, which awes the dwarves and greatly shocks Trebol. Suddenly, all the toys are transformed back into their original bodies, resulting in celebrations in toy-only areas from the shipyard to the basement underneath the Colosseum. Trebol quickly tells Doflamingo via Den Den Mushi about what has happened, telling him that the effects of the Hobi Hobi no Mi were nullified, with Doflamingo showing massive concern and asking him if he was joking. The people in the streets panic due to the unexpected transformations happening all at once. Some citizens embrace their lost family members, but others run in fear from the wild animals and pirates who had just changed back from becoming toys, and some of the other toys that were turned back were revealed to be former Dressrosa soldiers, government officials, marines, beasts and leaders of other nations. Upon hearing reports of the panic, Fujitora and Bastille prepare to restore order while the wounded Franky gives a weak laugh as Senor Pink who is accompanied by Dellinger and Machvise chastises Sugar for being defeated so easily and wasting 10 years of planning, but takes back his statement by hoping she's not severely injured. Meanwhile, back in the castle, Pica vanishes, leaving Zoro lost and confused as to how he suddenly disappeared. Back at the Executive Tower, Robin, who is now a human again, comes to Usopp's aid. The dwarves celebrate Usopp making Operation SOP a success, weeping in gratitude and promising to build a bronze statue of him, proclaiming him a hero. The barely conscious Usopp boldly proclaims that everything went "according to plan" and is confident that his crew can deal with the rest, knowing that the real fight has only just begun. Doflamingo, meanwhile, is severely frustrated and knee-deep in worry as he receives numerous calls via Den Den Mushi from all corners of Dressrosa regarding the recent turn of events resulting from the toys' transformations back into humans, the people on the streets are cursing Doflamingo, seemingly ready to revolt. Suddenly, Thunder Soldier, having turned back into Kyros vanishes from Luffy and Viola's side and rushes toward the palace suits room, with Luffy questioning who he is to Viola who suddenly bursts into tears after finally remembering who he is due to the Hobi Hobi no Mi curse being lifted. She answers him by explaining the power of the Hobi Hobi no Mi and how everyone's memories were regained after Sugar was defeated and proclaims him to be the ex-commander of Riku's army and champion of the Colosseum, Kyros. Luffy is shocked at this revelation that he is the person representing the statue he saw at the Colosseum and is even more shocked to discover he is Rebecca's father, Viola looks back at why Thunder Soldier spent 10 years at Rebecca's side, protecting her and bursts into tears again. Meanwhile, back in the suits room, King Riku also regains his memories and starts to cry, finally remembering his former friend and army commander while it is announced that there is chaos in the Colosseum as the toys there have also changed back into their original forms, creating mass panic. Doflamingo then turns as one of his guards demands to know who the figure who just entered the room was. King Riku comments that he recognized the individual while Law looks on in shock and Riku asks if he is Kyros, who responds with a firm yes and charges to attack Doflamingo while apologizing to Riku for making him wait so long. Doflamingo recognizes Kyros but is taken completely by surprise and is seemingly decapitated with one swift strike, shocking Buffalo and Baby 5, who are present. Luffy and Viola then enter the throne room, with Luffy exclaiming that Doflamingo was dead and that they needed to save Law. Kyros then proclaims that he came to get back the "real Dressrosa". Back at the Corrida Colosseum, the audience begin panicking and start running toward the exit due to there having beasts among the audience who had just changed back from toys, with Diamante cursing Trebol for not protecting Sugar properly. Bartolomeo then berates Rebecca for crying too much and says he cannot babysit her anymore. Rebecca is in tears, as she explains to him that she just remembered she had a father, with Bartolomeo confused at her statement. Sabo then sits up and explains that it was a trick created by the country, commenting that everything had a "core", including the ring they are standing on. He demonstrated these words by using a new technique, Ryusoken: Ryu no Ibuki (Dragon's Breath) to completely destroy the Colosseum floor while explaining he had other things to win, much to everyone's shock. Meanwhile, somewhere else on Dresrossa, Revolutionary member Koala is speaking to Hack via Den Den Mushi and announced that Sabo was heading to the basement of the Colosseum. Quick References Chapter Notes *The toys transformed back into their original forms. **The toys consisted of ex-soldiers of King Riku, royalty from other countries, World Government officials, Marines, pirates, some regular humans, and wild animals. **Everyone regains their memories about Sugar's victims. **The transformations cause huge turmoil in all areas of Dressrosa. *Pica has disappeared while fighting Zoro. *Kyros has decapitated Doflamingo. *Sabo destroys the floor of the Corrida Colosseum arena with a new technique, Ryusoken: Ryu no Ibuki (Dragon's Breath). *According to Koala, Sabo is heading towards the basement. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 743